


Каждый из них

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Force Works spoilers, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этом, черт возьми, и строился тимбилдинг в Мстителях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый из них

Последний раз Джулия видела Алую Ведьму, когда та хлопнула дверью и ушла из Мстителей. Каждый из них в свое время практиковал красивый уход в закат. Уровень драмы порой подкашивал и саму Джулию, что уж говорить о тех, кто бил морды суперзлодеям чуть ли не с момента основания команды. Мстители Западного Побережья наконец развалились с треском и кровью, оставив после себя могилу Пересмешницы и стойкое желание уйти в запой.  
Когда Железный Человек решил собрать новую команду, Джулия не ждала ничего хорошего. Судя по мрачному лицу Уокера, никто не ждал, она готова была поспорить, что под шлемом у Старка такое же выражение. Возвращение Ванды стало сюрпризом, но, видимо, поговорка «Однажды Мститель, навсегда Мститель» и правда имела смысл.  
Их было четверо, энтузиазм Старка понемногу убавлял витающий в воздухе скепсис, и Джулия расслабилась. Высший уровень тревоги по её личной шкале назывался «гладиаторские сражения на другой планете», новорожденная команда пока оставалась на Земле. Они все здесь более-менее знали друг друга: Старк был Старком (Джулия не удивилась, когда ей рассказали, как вообще можно не догадаться), Джон Уокер — более сволочной версией Капитана Америка, а к Ванде магнитом тянулась всякая хрень, от любовных треугольников до магических срывов.  
На фоне прочих Мстителях Джулия, впервые столкнувшаяся с ними, пытаясь арестовать, казалась еще ничего. Каждый член команды в свое время играл во врага.  
Пока Старк колдовал над своей предсказывающей машиной, они сидели в баре. Уокер успел закадрить себе девчонку, и Джулия с Вандой остались вдвоем. На стенах бара висели газетные вырезки с Людьми Икс, официантка, подражая Шторм, выбелила волосы, а из динамиков лился голос Даззлер. Джулии нравилась Даззлер, если бы все мутантские цыпочки были горячими, как она, мир стал бы гораздо прекраснее.  
Горячая мутантская цыпочка Ванда Максимова допила «маргариту» и ухмыльнулась.  
— Мне нравится твоя новая прическа, — сказала Джулия. — Развод пошел тебе на пользу.  
Ванда ушла с сексуальной короткой стрижкой в стиле Осы, а вернулась с шикарной, полыхающей красным гривой. Магия супергероинь, скидки у лучших стилистов Нью-Йорка.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Ванда. — Мне твоя обычная тоже нравится.  
Она потянулась к Джулии, поймала рыжеватую прядь и накрутила её на палец. Ухмылка Ванды отдавала текилой и чем-то еще, соленым, как лимон в бокале. Каждый из них в свое время выбирал себе нового лучшего друга — Джима Бима, Джека Дэниелса, бар Тони Старка. Все зависело от вкуса.  
Даззлер пела о любви и гонках. Джулия взяла соль.  
— Какова вероятность, — спросила она, поглаживая запястье Ванды, — что этот вечер еще можно спасти?  
Ванда рассмеялась.  
Десяток шотов и один альбом Даззлер спустя она втолкнула Джулию в туалет. Полурасстегнутое платье сползло с её плеч, открывая наливающийся лиловым засос. Джулия прижала Ванду к стене, стянула чертову тряпку вниз и одобрительно присвистнула:  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему за тобой бегает целая толпа мужиков.  
— Ну, не только, — пробормотала Ванда, обняв Джулию за шею.  
Её поцелуй был соленым и горячим, греческий огонь на поверхности моря. Она запрокинула голову, позволяя Джулии кусать и вылизывать, ласкать грудь, твердые, острые соски. Сетка шрамов белела на смуглой коже, накрывая ребра. Джулия обвела каждый из них сначала пальцем, а потом языком. Щекой она прижалась к животу Ванды, чувствуя её дрожь, и задрала смявшуюся юбку.  
Паучьи способности сделали тело Джулии удивительно гибким, а руки — ловкими. Она могла одинаково потрясающе лазить по отвесным стенам и доводить себя до оргазма парой прикосновений. Но сегодня ей хотелось играть подольше, растянуть удовольствие и утонуть в нем, чтобы оно вышло за пределы барного туалета. Джулия трахала Ванду двумя пальцами, неторопливо, контролируя ритм, а та подавалась им навстречу все резче и резче.  
— Быстрее, — выдохнула она.  
Джулия покачала головой и лизнула кожу на её животе. Третьим пальцем она накрыла клитор, но Ванды не хватило надолго. Если и существовало какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы не кончать быстро, то Алая Ведьма им не владела. Может, Доктор Стрендж знает, подумала Джулия и облизнула пересохшие губы.  
Тяжело дыша, Ванда сползла по стене. Лицо её пылало, голубые глаза потемнели до ярко-синего.  
— Думаю, мне стоит вернуть услугу, — сказала она, потянувшись к юбке Джулии.  
Даже дьявол бы сейчас не возразил, хоть сам долбаный Мефисто. Дыхание Ванды нежно щекотало внутреннюю сторону бедра, язык коснулся промежности. Джулия вцепилась в красно-рыжие пряди, направляя. Ей чертовски нравилась работа в новой команде.  
— Как мы будем называться? — спросила она потом, отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок. — Горячие Супермстители?  
— Нет, — ответила Ванда, подкрашивая губы. — Но, уверена, твой вариант понравится Тони больше.  
С такими талантами, подумалось Джулии, неудивительно, что за ней бегает вся эта толпа. Она тоже была готова нарезать парочку кругов.  
Каждый из них в свое время доходил до интрижек внутри команды. На этом, черт возьми, и строился тимбилдинг в Мстителях. Как бы они сейчас ни назывались.


End file.
